The present invention relates to wearing apparel, and more particularly to a protector or wear guard for the legs of trousers.
Many different types of devices are known in the prior art for use in protecting trouser legs from wearing and/or soiling. Most of such devices, however, cannot be used or even adapted to be used with trousers having "pipe" legs, also known as "wide" legs. These types of trousers present a style wherein the legs of such trousers are long enough and the bottoms wide enough to extend over a wearer's shoes so that the bottom edge or hem is purposely designed to actually drag on the ground when a user is walking. As a result, the hems and/or bottom edges of such trousers wear and become frayed very quickly. Also, due to the length of the legs, the bottom edges thereof become soiled very quickly. Further, in wet conditions, the lower portions of such trouser legs become quickly saturated with water, and water can actually wick upwardly because of the fabric used to make the trousers. Due to the above conditions, the pipe legs or wide legs of such trousers quickly become unsightly resulting in frequent cleaning and/or replacement.